


Flu Season

by ChampionFlyer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Flu, Fluff and Angst, Kinkance - Freeform, M/M, Sick Lance (Voltron), Sickfic, another sickfic, gay ryan, im trying something new, my hand slipped, ryance, slight vomit warning, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 20:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18351125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChampionFlyer/pseuds/ChampionFlyer
Summary: Lance comes down with the flu and Ryan is surprisingly a really good caretaker.Ft. So much fluff it's almost unbearable!





	Flu Season

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So I was think about how I could change up what I was writing about, so I decided with an adorable (and super underrated) ship in the VLD fandom.  
> *Tosses Kinkance at you and runs*  
> Enjoy! 
> 
> PSA: If you don't like, don't read! :)

Ryan was a heavy sleeper. Not much more to say about the topic. He could sleep through anything. One time he slept through his mom’s big Fourth of July party plus the extensive fireworks that lasted from around ten o'clock to around the time they started getting noise complaints. 

 

Literally, nothing could wake him up.  

 

Sleep was a very important thing in the McClain-Kinkade household. Stay up late binging all of Lance’s favorite shows and movies while cuddling, then turn in for the night. They’d wake up at around eleven, maybe even twelve in the afternoon, depending upon how late they stayed up. As college students, that’s what they did on their free days. 

 

Sleep. Cuddle. Watch TV. Go out with friends. Study occasionally. 

 

Tonight though was different. 

 

It started off fine. Ryan had fallen asleep with ease, having Lance curled up in his arms made it easy. He knew Lance seemed a little more tired than usual so they ended their nighttime Netflix binge earlier than normal. He couldn’t help but feel there was something off about his boyfriend. Being tired wasn’t usually something that ran in Lance’s blood, even when they stayed up into the early morning hours. Nonetheless, they fell asleep, sharing quick ‘good nights’. Ryan pressed a kiss against Lance’s warm forehead before allowing the sweet darkness to consume him. 

 

Hours past until they were well into the night when Ryan awoke strangely to the sharp poking on his shoulder blade. He looked over his shoulder blearily at the sound of Lance’s loud whispering. The other male was sitting up, his back pressed against the headboard of the bed, staring anxiously down at Ryan. 

 

Suddenly Ryan felt more aware of the fact Lance had just woke him up in the middle of the night frantically whispering his name. 

 

“Babe… it’s like,” Ryan mumbled, sitting up and glancing at the glowing red numbers of their alarm clock. “Three o’clock in the morning. Why are you awake?” 

 

He heard sniffles. Was Lance  _ crying?  _

 

“Honey… are you crying?” Ryan asked, turning the bedside lamp on in order to see Lance a little better. When he turned back he was greeted by a pale, sweat-drenched, fever-ridden Lance, tears slowly making an appearance in his dull blue eyes. He was now staring blearily ahead like he was trying to process something. “What’s the matter, sweetheart? What’s got you all worked up-”.

 

Lance lurched forward, spilling his stomach contents and bile all over their crisp white bed sheets. Ryan yelped in surprise. He didn’t have time to jump up and grab a trash can or anything so he just sat there and rubbed his poor boyfriend’s back. 

 

Lance gagged once more. “Hey… shhh, it’s okay. Just breath, okay. In and out,” Ryan instructed, quick to soothe his sick lover. 

 

Lance dry heaved for a few minutes before tiredly collapsing against Ryan’s chest, who had been right by his side the entire time. “It’s alright, honey. Just breath, it’s all over for now. I think your done.”

 

The MFE pilot quickly used one hand to tear back the soiled sheets so neither of them would have to look at the pile of sick any longer than they had to. He eased Lance down so he was laying down on his back with his head was propped up with a pillow. Tears settled on his cheeks and his body wracked with hiccups. 

 

“Shhh, it’s alright babe. I think you’ve got the flu. It’s kind of been going around lately,” Ryan soothed as Lance cried softly. It took a few minutes but finally Lance calmed down enough to get a sense of what was going on. Ryan knew he couldn’t just let Lance go back to sleep without proper care. Ryan  _ himself  _ wouldn’t be able to sleep. 

 

“I’ll be right back honey. I’m just going to go get some stuff from the bathroom to make you feel better.” 

 

Ryan pressed a chaste kiss to his boyfriend’s forehead before racing off to the bathroom and returned momentarily with a glass of water, a cold washcloth, and a thermometer. Silently he sat down beside his shivering boyfriend and placed the orange thermometer into Lance’s mouth. He had secretly stolen it from the Garrison years ago and still kept it in the drawer of their bathroom. He smoothed the bangs out of the brunette’s half-lidded eyes as he waited for the small beeping of the thermometer. 

Sharp beeping noises pulled Lance back to his feverish reality. “102.7,” Ryan mumbled. “You definitely have a fever.”

 

Lance felt like saying something cocky. It definitely felt like a  _ no shit Sherlock  _ kind of moment. But instead of speaking, his throat betrayed him. His body erupted with harsh, wet coughs that rattled his frame and echoed in his ears. By the end of it all, he felt his headache intensify and his vision cloud with unshed tears. Ryan was saying something but he couldn’t hear it at the moment. 

 

“I don’t feel good, Ry,” Lance sobbed out, feeling of his boyfriend’s thumb rubbing circles on his burning cheek. 

 

Ryan’s heart clenched. 

 

Lance sounded so small and looked so vulnerable. It made Ryan want to scoop him up and never let him go. But right now Lance needed medicine. He would cuddle him later. 

 

“I know, baby. I’ll get you some medicine,” Ryan cooed, setting the water down on the nightstand. He placed the cold, wet washcloth upon Lance’s hellish forehead before bouncing up to his feet. 

 

First things first he needed to throw the bed sheets in the wash. It took him a minimum of two minutes to do the laundry on a normal day so he kept in mind that this had to be quick. He didn’t want to leave his beloved all alone while he was sick. Lance rarely got sick but Ryan remembers one time, back when they were in their second year of dating, Lance got a terrible cold. He put up a tough guy act but the minute Ryan left the room, he started to cry. The only reason he knows this is because when he came back he found Lance curled up with a pillow while tears dried on his face. It’s safe to say Ryan would never want to leave Lance alone again. 

 

The MFE pilot pushed open the door to the laundry room and dumped the sheets in the large white washing machine. It was set so it would start the washing process after about five minutes. 

 

Ryan raced back up stairs to wear he had left Lance to make sure he hadn’t puked on anything else. He was concerned about his boyfriend’s well being as well as the blanket he had left Lance laying under. He peeked around the corner to find Lance had curled up on himself significantly. He was shaking like a leaf and his pillow was soaked in sweat. His eyes were squeezed shut, his face screwed up in pain. 

 

Ryan sighed before heading back downstairs to their medicine cabinet where he remembered seeing cold and flu medicine. 

 

His hands quickly but efficiently searched the shelves for any sort of medication to relieve some of the pain of being sick. He found an outdated bottle of DayQuil but no NightQuil. He searched some more before coming across a small rectangular shaped box. He pulled it out and read the name Theraflu aloud. 

 

_ Fast-Relieving Cold and Flu Medicine. _

 

He grabbed the box and some extra blankets from the living room before rushing back up stairs. He was about halfway up the short flight of steps when he heard harsh wet coughing coming from their bedroom down the hall. 

 

He picked up the pace and entered the bedroom, only to immediately set everything in his hands down on the edge of the bed. Lance has hacking away into the crook of his arm, tears building up in the seams of his eyes. Ryan sat down beside him, pulled him up into his arms and let his poor boyfriend weakly finish off his coughing fit safely in his arms. 

 

The coughing fit left him exhausted. Slouched weakly against Ryan’s warm body, Lance shivered and wheezed. “Ryaaan,” He groaned weakly as the MFE pilot set him back down on the bed. Lance kept his eyes squinted; the light from the hallway was bothering his head. He wanted to sit up. 

 

But he couldn’t.

 

So he just laid there and waited for Ryan to cover him in the blankets he had brought in with him. The cold wash cloth had fallen off his head and onto the ground beside the bed. He was glad that stupid thing fell off his head. He was freezing and that wet rag wasn’t helping at all. 

 

“Lance, you have to keep this on your head or else your fever will get too high,” Ryan said, hoping Lance somewhat understood what he was saying. 

 

Lance only groaned in response. Ryan picked up one of the heavier blankets and tucked it around his thin boyfriend. One after the other, until Lance was officially a blanket burrito, blankets were lain around the flu-ridden brunette. 

 

When both Ryan and Lance were (more or less) content with the amount of blankets piled on Lance, Ryan stood up and put the cold washcloth back on his boyfriend’s pale, burning forehead. 

 

Lance moaned as waves of discomfort washed over his body. He felt way too hot. 

 

He tried kicking the couple of blankets off and onto the floor but Ryan held them pressed to Lance’s sick body. “Baby, you need to keep these blankets on.”

 

Lance groaned. “Nooo… too hot,” Lance slurred. He whined some more after that but soon he stopped after realizing that his body was once again  _ freezing _ . He surrendered back to the blankets while Ryan picked up the glass of water and Theraflu he had conveniently placed on the nightstand. 

 

“Do you think you can stomach some water? I don’t want you to get dehydrated,” Ryan asked, holding up a cup of water for Lance. 

 

Lance nodded silently. 

 

He snaked his arm out from under the mass of blankets and took the glass in his shaky hands. Ryan helped him sit up while Lance managed not to spill any of the water on himself. Once he was (partially) sitting up, Lance drank a small sip of the water in order to properly take the medicine. Ryan waited patiently for him to finish before taking the water back and easing him back into the nest of blankets and pillows. 

 

Once his head hit the pillow, Lance was out like a light. Ryan thought it would be harder to get the brunette to fall asleep but rather it was quite the opposite. He readjusted the cold washcloth on his head before pulling over the lovesac that was piled in the corner of the room. 

 

It’s not that he didn’t want to sleep with Lance at the moment, he just didn’t want to risk waking Lance up again. 

 

Ryan flopped down on the comfy bean bag like seat and pulled one of the lose blankets over his body. It wasn’t cold in the room but it was definitely more comfortable with a blanket. 

 

After a few minutes of lying on the sac, Ryan was eventually pulled off to sleep by Lance’s soft snores. He felt tomorrow would be better. Even if Lance would wake up again between now and morning, he felt confident Lance would be okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo If you want more of the kush content *cough cough, Kinkance, cough* leave more suggestions below. 
> 
> Also this will be a multiple chapter story so just bare with me on this one. 
> 
> And if u hate this ship, just replace Ryan's name with Keith's or something.


End file.
